1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a protective fender for dock posts, and more particularly, to the type that wraps around the marine dock posts.
2. Description of the Related Art.
Many different designs of fenders exist today. However, none of them provides the features of the present invention, including their ready installation and removal, increased protection and their aesthetic appeal. Typically, dock fenders are permanently mounted to dock structures, mostly to the posts that support the dock. Many times this protection is not sufficient or compatible with the vessels that use those docks, specially when this is done on a temporary basis ( i.e.,renting a dock space seasonally). Installation of conventional permanent fenders is an investment that most temporary users are not inclined to make. Removing the conventional fender fixtures is impractical. These problems enhance the need for effective protection of today's luxurious vessels with fenders tailored to their needs.